Mindless
by kayladominique
Summary: This is an A/U Ezria Fanfiction taking place on the night that they met. Everything about there story is A/U while everything before had is the same. I've been in love with this ship since the first episode, so I hope I did them some justice. Enjoy! Comments and feedback are welcomed at all times! :)


_Hello! I'm Kayla and this is my very first fanfic so any feedback is welcomed. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to mention it along with any plot ideas you would like to see because I might use it if I like the idea! Also as a heads up, I'm trying my best to stay in character with everyone but it's really hard to do everything perfectly so they might be a little A/U but I'm just having fun! (:_

_This fanfic takes place the night that Aria and Ezra met. Everything is A/U from that night on, so Alison is still missing, Aria's dad cheated on her mom, Ezra is currently unemployed but will be working as a teacher at Rosewood soon, etc, etc, etc. (A bit of their first conversation from the show was used for plot line purposes.)_

_Disclaimer: None of Pretty Little Liars belongs to me. This is fanfiction._

_I really hope you like it. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter One **_

Aria breathed in the warm aroma around her as she stepped into the café in the center of Rosewood. The café was cute, and welcoming with light brown wallpaper, soft couches, and intricate stools by the window, it gave a comforting appeal. The bell above the door rang as she stepped into the all too familiar building and Michael, the owner who she had befriended through her time of coming so often, said hello to her, like he was expecting her to show up. After ordering her regular French vanilla latte, she sat down in her usual spot on the couch and took the book she was reading out of her bag. This was her getaway, her favorite place to come whenever she needed to get away, read a book, and relax. Not only did she like to spend time alone, but she also liked to look around at the people around her, make conversations with the strangers and talk to the ones she had seen before, only if they had a friendly appearance, of course.

Being so caught up in the book she was reading, she hadn't realized how long she had spent. More than half of the day was gone and she was almost finished with the book. She had heard the bell from the front ring a few times throughout the day as people came in and others have left. Not even noticing them until they spoke up, but someone had sat at the other couch across from her.

"Winesburg Ohio, that's a classic," the male voice said. She looked up from the book, finally entering back into reality.

"Yeah, I really like it actually. Anderson is such a great writer, and the book has such a great story to it," Aria responded, smiling brightly at the stranger. Aria took in all his features from his silky brown hair to his icy blue eyes and the wrinkles near the corners of his eyes when he smiled. He had a slight aftershave on his face and was wearing a pale blue button down shirt with a black and thin blue striped tie perfectly knotted around his neck, obviously dressing more on the fancy side.

"I'm Ezra," the young man introduced himself, reaching out his hand. He looked as if he was in his early twenties, no more than twenty-five.

Taking his hand and shaking it she answered back, "Aria." It was clear that he was attractive; anyone could see it and even by the beginning of the conversation Aria had made it quite obvious that she was into him, and it seemed that he was into her as well.

Trying to start a conversation he asked, "So you like literature, Aria?"

"I'm a huge fan actually, I prefer for the old classics over the books now though. Reading is a nice escape for me; I always like a good book." She was starting to say a little more than needed, do to her nervousness of talking to such an attractive, older guy but luckily she caught herself before it got too far.

He nodded his head and continued to add on to the conversation, "You study it then?"

Aria didn't want to lie to him so she just twisted the words a little hoping he wouldn't catch that she wasn't yet in college. She didn't think they would ever meet again anyway and this would just be a single time conversation, one that she wanted to last. "I'm planning to; I like to write as well."

"Nice, nice," he said nodding his head once again and taking a sip of his coffee. The conversation had come to a standstill at this point. There was nothing left to talk about, it was just two strangers drinking coffee. Sliding the bookmark back into her book, Aria closed it and put it back in her bag. Taking out her phone she noticed she had two texts from Spencer along with a missed call from her dad. As she was about to text him to let him know she was alright her phone started vibrating, it was her dad, again.

"Hold on one sec, Ezra. I just need to take this call." She answered the phone expecting a bunch of questions about where she was, "Hello," she answered the phone, standing up and walking away from the couch so Ezra would hear. "Yeah, I'm fine… Of course, yeah... Okay… Okay, I will.. Love you too, bye." She hung up, walking back over to the couch throwing her phone back into her bag, forgetting all about the texts from Spencer. "Hey, sorry about that," she said cheekily.

"Worried boyfriend?" Ezra questioned.

"No, no," she laughed a little, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"That's a shocker. You seem like you would."

"Well, I actually have to get going, sorry to rush out." Aria took her keys out from her bag and then threw it over her right shoulder.

Ezra stood up and grabbed his coffee throwing it out at the garbage can a few steps away. "I should probably get going to; do you want me to walk you out?"

"That would be nice," she said smiling. She started to walk off waiting for him to come by her side. She waved goodbye to Michael and walked back out into the cold with Ezra by her side. "Well my car is this way," she said pointing towards the left.

"That's funny because so it mine," he said smiling wider. It was silent once again and it was much colder out now than it was before. The thin little sweater that Aria had provided herself simply wasn't enough anymore. Ezra noticed that she was shivering a bit once the breeze picked up and couldn't help but offer his jacket.

"Are you sure," she asked, not wanting him to be cold either. "My cars right around the corner, I really don't need it," she said reassuring.

"No, no, I insist," he said already starting to take it off he slid it around her, her dainty arms hidden in the sleeves. It looked huge on her, but it was warm. As they walked around the corner and finally reached her car, Aria unlocked it with the keys and turned to face Ezra.

"Well, this is it."

"Well, this is it," he repeated.

"Where's your car?"

"We passed it, it's just a little bit back." They stood there for a minute, she was looking down at her feet and he was staring down at her. Taking his hand he lifted her head with his finger until they locked eyes. Leaning down their lips connected, a spark was felt instantly and the two were locked. It wasn't a quick peck; it was a long spontaneous kiss. Definitely nothing that she was expecting but it's not like she didn't want it either. Not hesitating she kissed back, their lips locked, she wrapped her around the back of his neck, wanting to be closer and he drawled his hands around her waist, pushing her slightly against the side of the car. Ezra pulled away, staring into her eyes. "Could I see you again?"

"Definitely." She looked down and saw his phone in his pocket. She took it out and entered her number. "My numbers there just call me," she said trying to even out her breathing.

Backing away he said, "I will, talk to you soon." Ezra started to walk away as Aria stood there amazed at what just happened.

"Wait! Ezra! Your coat!" It was too late though, he was already too far away to hear her.

_I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter One of Mindless, my Ezria fanfiction. I will most likely be posting a new chapter ever week! Be on the look out! (:_


End file.
